


Terminal

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Letters, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: With a letter for her in hand and a necklace of his that she got him around his neck, Carlos soon found Beth. His little girl.





	Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written 6 December 2016

The man wiped a little blood off his finger, cleaning it to prevent making his little girl more sick than she was. As he crept around the corridors, he thought of why he, Carlos Fill, had to become a criminal and why this would be the last time he saw his daughter. With a letter for her in hand and a necklace of his that she got him around his neck, Carlos soon found Beth. His little girl.

He had been too late, the bank robbery was for nothing. The cancer raging inside of her body like a storm had become terminal; she was not to survive. Hands gently stroked down her pale skin as he brushed her cheek, trying not to wake her. She needed sleep, but Beth deserved to know why Carlos was going away. And with a kiss on the cheek and the letter left on her bed, the man, the one to take care of her, her entire world, left her.  
Left her to wake in the morning and find the letter in his writing. Writing that read: 

 

' _Beth, my beautiful little girl, I am sorry to have not been able to say this in person but, no matter where I am, and no matter if you are alive or not, I will always love you. And your son too. I am proud of you for making the best you could out of your life before Terminal and so I must leave before I am found again. I wish I could stay but people want me away. And so I leave this letter, a kiss on your cheek and a ring you got me with you. Good bye darling. Love from your father_.'

 


End file.
